Never Say Never
by DramioneRavenclaw11305
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl(no surprise there). She is starting to have difficulty with keeping up her grades and keeping Hogwarts students in line. Who can help? (Dramione with hints of Blinny) Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR. Looking for Beta Reader
1. Letter

Hermione was overjoyed to see that if she went back to Hogwarts to finish her education, she would be Head Girl. Of course she wanted to go back! She quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote to Ron and Harry.

 _Ron and Harry,_

 _I got my letter asking me to go back to Hogwarts today. I was just wondering whether or not you two will be going. I do hope you'll join me. If not I'll write you every day!_

 _-Hermione G._

 _P.S. I got Head Girl!_

She wrapped up the note and sent it with her owl Hope. She watched as her owl flew away until it was only a speck against the blue sky.

"I hope I'll not be alone this year," she said to herself. As she quickly banished that thought, she started to make a list of the things she'll need to buy for the coming school year.

 **Sorry it's so short. If I can, I will try to update every other day. Reviews would speed it up! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. Thanks!**


	2. Shopping and Thoughts

Hermione rushed to get dressed and grab her purse before she scurried out the door. She entered Diagonal Alley.

As she was walking around looking at everything, she heard a voice.

"'Mione!" She turned around to see Ron and Harry.

" Hey! I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Well we couldn't wait another day," Harry replied. Then Hermione noticed something. They both looked a little off as if they were hiding something.

"So, about my question earlier. Are you guys going?" She held her breath, but knew what was coming.

"Sorry 'Mione, it's not you. We just- well the Ministry's offering jobs, so we figured why waste another year at school. We already have jobs," Ron said.

"Oh," Hermione looked crest-fallen. She had gotten her hopes up for nothing. She knew they would've said no even if they didn't get jobs.

"But don't worry! We'll write to you every week!" Harry said in an attempt to cheer her up. It seemed to work.

"Ok, but don't forget!" Hermione relented.

"Not for the world," Ron replied.

They shopped throughout Diagon Alley kale day and got Hermione her school stuff and Ron and Harry new Quidditch equipment. Hermione had fun catching up and listening to stories about Fred and George's crazy antics, but her mind was somewhere else. Ron and Harry wouldn't be there for their last year at Hogwarts. They had been friends since they were 11. They couldn't leave her like this!

Sometimes she had even thought of Ron as more than a friend. She had a crush on him ever since they met on the train. But Ron had failed to notice her, so she gave up. If Ron couldn't see that she was a girl, he definitely wasn't worth her time.

With that thought she left Diagon Alley to go to the Burrow with Harry and Ron.

 **Sorry about the wait, I was on vacation and didn't have wifi. Will try to update soon!**

 **-DramioneRavenclaw11305**


	3. Head Boy

When she waved goodbye, she felt a sense of relief, which worried her. This would be a year without Ron and Harry nagging her to do their homework for them. Maybe them not coming was something for the better. She shook her head and silently chided herself for having those kinds of thoughts.

As the train left the station, Hermione headed to the Head compartment. She wondered who the head boy could be if it wasn't Ron or Harry. Neville, maybe? Her thoughts ran and she didn't notice someone was already in the compartment.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? This compartment is for Heads only," Hermione stated.

"Well, well ,well. If it isn't Granger, the Hogwarts goody-two-shoes," Malfoy sneered. She hated how he could get on her nerves so easily. She calmed herself and took a deep breath.

"Malfoy, if you could please leave as the Head Boy will be arriving soon and we have things to discuss," Hermione said as calmly as possible.

"Well, Granger, there's your problem. You see, I am the Head Boy."

She almost fainted then and there. This was the boy who she would be spending the year with?! Couldn't they choose anyone else? Then as she thought about it it was always Malfoy who was second to her in all classes, sometimes even ahead. Also he had been a prefect every year and was more intellectually sound than most boys in their year. She didn't even realize she was staring until she snapped out of it.

She tried to think of a witty comeback. "Well then maybe your letter got mixed in with another person's seeing as you couldn't be Head Boy," she said.

"Your wrong again Granger. And they say your the best in our year," he replied smoothly,"See here,'Mr. Draco Malfoy, we are happy to say that you have been awarded Head Boy.'"

"This can't be."

"Shocked? I can't say I was surprised by you being Head Girl. But where are Weasel and Potty?" Malfoy asked.

"They decided not to finishe their education as the Ministry is offering jobs to anyone who even said go Harry," Hermione answered.

The compartment door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Now I hope you too get along this year. For now we have to go over guidelines and such."

And with that note, Hermione paid close attention to McGonagall as she told them the rules as the train approached Hogwarts.


	4. Common Room

As Hermione sat in the Great Hall, she couldn't help her mind from straying to Malfoy. All the females in her year and even under her talked about him. While she couldn't say the same about his personality, she had to admit his looks were more than average. He played Quidditch, so he was muscular, but not to the point where it was grotesque. He was also thin, but not overly so. He had been a supporter for the dark side, but then close to the end, he realized that the prejudice against muggleborns was completely false. After all, Hermione had been top of their year for all the years they had been at Hogwarts.

Hermione banished thoughts of him from her mind and thought about how much Hogwarts had changed. The people in her year all say at one table together because there was no room at the house tables. Not many people had decided to come back, but there was enough to stil have separate classes. The grounds at Hogwarts had lots of places that needed fixing. Hogwarts itself had to be repaired before students came back, so it was mostly back to normal. But you could still see the marks where major battles were held. Battle scars you could call them.

As the feast ended, the Head students and prefects were held back to go over schedules and rules.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are the Head students this year and I expect you all to respect them," Professor McGonagall told the prefects. A couple looked confused when they heard Malfoy's name. " You will respect the Head students as if they were professors. They have the ability to dock or give points and give detentions. If you have a question or comment about your patrolling schedule, talk to them. Now go to your dormitories. Another student will be there to let you in and tell you the password. Head students remain here for another moment."

I waited as the prefects shuffled out of the Great Hall. "Now your dormitories are on the seventh floor behind the painting of Gallebry the painter. I hope you two can get along enough to share a common room. The password is yours to decide on. You may invite if you wish one person to stay with you in your dormitories. They are not to be of the opposite gender nor are they allowed to share the password with anyone else. Now off to bed you two," McGonagall finished.

I kept a couple steps ahead of Malfoy to keep from having to converse with him. I reached the portrait a couple seconds before him.

"So, any ideas?" I asked.

"How about _Slytherin_?" He suggested.

" How about no," I vetoed his suggestion," Try to think of something that's not one sided. How about _et serpentium, et catuli leonis_?"

"The snake and the lioness? I can't think of anything so sure," Malfoy replied. He turned to the painting and said, " _Et serpentium, et catuli leonis._ "

The portrait swung open and revealed the common room. I couldn't help but gasp. It was more extravagant than anything I had pictured.

There were couches of gold and silver in front of the fireplace and 2 desks in a study area with a couple bookshelves around it. There were stairs leading up to 2 doorways, which I guessed were our bedrooms. There was also a kitchen fully stocked with even muggle appliances.

"Wow," I said.

"My room is better at out Manor," Malfoy retorted.

"Oh stop being a snob, it's amazing," I shot back.

"It's ok I guess," Malfoy replied.

"I have a suggestion," I suddenly said.

"And that would be..."

"I suggest we compromise. We will be civil to each other and not insult each other every second."

"Sounds ok," Malfoy agreed,"I'm guessing your bedroom is to the right."

To the right up the stairs was a door that was red and gold and to the left was a door that was green and silver. I went to the door and opened it. There were 2 beds with red and gold sheets. There was a mahogany desk and bookshelf. Ther was a plain white door and I was curious to where it led. I opened it and swa a bathroom. There were 2 showers, one for me one for Malfoy, 2 sinks and a toilet. I heard a door open and saw Malfoy coming into the bathroom. Then it struck me. We would be sharing a bathroom.

"No," I said.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"They can't be serious. We have to share a bathroom," I replied, my voice shaky. Before Mlafoy could say anything, I turned around and left the bathroom.

I saw my trunk on my bed. I saw yet another door and opened it. It led to a giant walk in closet. I immediately started putting my clothes from my trunk in there. There was still room left over for another person's clothes. I assumed it was for the person I invite to stay with me. It was getting a bit late, so I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

 **It's a bit longer than usual so I think you might like it better. I've had a bit of extra time to write so I've been able to update sooner. So don't be expecting daily updates from now on. I will try to make them longer and reviews will help that!**


	5. Help!

**Sorry I got discouraged. I wrote a really long, and I mean really long chapter, and it got deleted. I'm so sorry, but I don't feel like typing it all over again. If you want to write a chapter and get me out of my sadness, feel free to post it as a review, an I will read over it. Try to include a potions class where Hermione and Draco get paired up. If it is good, I will give you a shoutout and post it as a chapter.**

 **Thanks for being loyal to me!**

 **-DramioneRavenclaw11305**


End file.
